Telecommunication endpoints are often equipped with a noise reduction device. Such a device is typically configured to filter voice data received by the device to deliver a better voice content when that data is output or transmitted as outputted audio data. However, filters used in such noise reduction mechanisms are typically general purpose filters designed to process audio in a generic manner. As a result, the noise reduction may fail to provide a great improvement in voice quality or other attributes to outputted audio data.
We have determined that a new method and apparatus are needed to improve audio characteristics of audio output that is output based upon received audio data. In some embodiments of our method and apparatus, audio that is outputted may be configured to utilize hearing and speaking parameters that are based on speaking and hearing profiles of the users' performing the speaking and performing the hearing.